Users may view multimedia content through a display attached to a set-top box. Users may navigate a program guide to record multimedia content to watch at a later time. Typically, to record multimedia content, the user selects a recording option associated with the multimedia content. The set-top box, in turn, records the selected multimedia content for the user to view later.